It's been awhile
by Temari.fl
Summary: song fic. RxR Please :


**i dont own any characters (tear) i dont own the song either ( sob) ENJOY:) ill review if you review(hehe)**

**IT'S BEEN ****AWHILE ****Staind**

Ino cracked the door and poked her head in "hey its almost time". It was another night at "The Social", tonight was open mic night. Shikamaru picked up is guitar and headed for the stage. It wasn't anything special, just a wooden stool, an imperial red rug and the mic stand. As he got situated, she walked in. Her hair was down, she was wearing a purple tube top dress with a red ribbon waist and she was holding someone else's hand, it was Kiba. As they made their way to a small table near the stage shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off her. He thought to himself _Temari you look beautiful tonight_ They sat down and Temari looked at the stage and was surprised to see him. She couldn't help but smile a little, it had been at least 6 months since she had seen him, it was hard to be around him after what happened. She was deep in thought when she felt Kiba place his hand on her leg. Ino came on stage and introduced shikamaru " hey everyone as you all know tonight is pen mic night, so give a round of applause for shikamaru" she looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink and made her way off the stage. Shikamaru took a deep breath and then looked at Temari,_ this is for you I hope we can be friends some time soon, I miss you._ Then he began.

And it's been awhile

since I could hold my head up high

And it's been awhile

Since I first saw you

And it's been awhile

Since I could stand on my own two feet again

And it's been awhile

Since I could call you

Temari couldn't keep her eyes off him, it was like it was just them in the room, even though Kiba was sitting next to her rubbing her leg. She felt like she couldn't breath, what was this feeling, it hurt but in a good way.

And everything I can remember

As fucked up as it all may seem

The consequences that

I've renderedI stretched myself beyond my means

And it's been awhile

Since I could say that I wasn't addicted

And it's been awhile

Since I could say I love myself as well

After that line the memories cam flooding back

_Flashback_

_"Temari it's not what it looks like I swear" shikamaru pled with a shocked __Temari__. She had just walked in on him and Ino. They didn't even bother locking the door! Temari was in shambles__, it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. "This has to be dream, wake up, wake up!!" but this was real. Temari ran out of the apartment never looking back as shikamaru yelled for her to come back. "Ino I have to go, this was a mistake" shikamaru said as he franticly pulled on his clothes. As he made his way for the door Ino stepped in front of him, "shika she's gone, you can't go after her, stay with me, I know what you__.."__ she was cut off as shikamaru pushed her out of his way to go after Temari._

_End Flashback_

And it's been awhile

Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do

And it's been awhile

But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you

And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem

The consequences that

I've renderedI've gone and fucked things up again... again

He looked out to she if she was listening to him play. He was shocked to find that she was smiling and hanging on Kiba. _What does he have that I don't_ inwardly thought Shikamaru. He kept playing, on the left side of the stage there stood Ino. The person who had caused all his pain, the one who caused the one girl that he truly loved to leave him, was smiling like nothing happened.

Why must I feel this way

Just make this go away

Just one more peaceful day

And It's been awhile

Since I could look at myself straight

And it's been awhile

Since I said I'm sorry

When he said "I'm sorry" her eyes began to water. It's unusual for her to cry, but she couldn't help it. Kiba gingerly wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek. She smiled at the efforts he took to make her happy. _Kiba, __you're so sweet _she thought. She returned her attention to the stage. Her eyes locked with Shikamaru's and yet again a tear rolled down her cheek, this time however Kiba noticed as well and found the source for her tears, it was him.

And it's been awhile

Since I've seen the way the candles light your face

And it's been awhile

But I can still remember just the way you taste

And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem to be, I know it's me

I cannot blame this on my lover

she did the best she could for me

And It's been awhile

Since I could hold my head up high

And it's been awhile

Since I said I'm sorry

With the ending of the song he hastily made his way off the stage. Ino ran up to him and was about to place her head on his shoulder when he turned around "Ino, it's over" shikamaru said in a stern voice. Ino was shocked, _how could this be?_ Ino was infuriated. "fine" she yelled back "fuck you shika, Temari wont come back to you anyway" she knew she hit a tinder spot, he instantly stopped and looked over his shoulder at her and said " your right it wont bring her back , but I would rather be without her than with you" with that said he left. As he walked past Temari and Kiba's table he stole a glance at the women he loved and would always love. Kiba wasn't at the table so he asked if he could sit down for a second to talk and she said she would love him to. They made small talk laughing here and there, reminiscing about the old days when they were together. They hadn't noticed that the club was shutting down until Kiba walked up and said "hey Tema it's getting late and I have work tomorrow so ill see you tomorrow ok?" "Yeah ill see you there" he gave her a hug and left. Shikamaru was sitting there in aw as to what just happened. _He just left his girlfriend with her ex, does he not love her_ thought shikamaru. Temari turned her attention to back to him to see he had a weird expression on his face it was a cross between confusion and anger. Shikamaru noticed her staring "what, do I have something on my face?" "oh no, it was the expression or expressions you had on your face I was wondering what they were" "oh, well I was just thinking its ridiculous that your boyfriend would leave you here and not want to take you home." Temari busted into laughter "hahaha" "what's so funny?" "You thought me and "snickering "Kiba were together?". Shikamaru thought for a second and then responded while rubbing the back of his head "well yeah, I mean he was kissing you and rubbing you leg". Temari was surprised he noticed him rubbing her leg "you saw that?" "Well yeah". Temari had a huge grin on her face and said "Kiba is Kankuro's boyfriend, not mine" dumbfounded shikamaru was having a party in his head _there is a God, thank you_ he prayed, his next comment would forever haunt him if he did or didn't say it. "Temari, I broke it off with Ino, I still love you". Temari sat there for a moment and responded "I'm glad you came to your senses, and I still love you too, but shikamaru you hurt me really bad and..." she trailed off. He couldn't help but look at her, she looked ….beautiful on the outside yes, but when he looked into her eyes he saw the hurt, the hurt he had caused. He wanted to take her cheek in is hand and plant tinder kisses on her but he couldn't. Temari looked at the man who had caused her sleepless nights and countless numbers of tissues, but saw what she had been missing, what she desired. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his soft lips and began to pull back when she felt the warmth of his hand moving up the side of her head towards her ear. This was the moment they had been waiting 6 long months for. They left the club and she stayed with him from that night on never to leave him ever again. They were married on September 7th 15 days before his birthday and 15 after hers.

Dress can be seen at

http://shebann.


End file.
